road to ninja : THE INVASION OF UCHIHA MADARA
by uchiha leo
Summary: uchiha madara/tobi yang gagal mengambil kyuubi menemukan jutsu lain dari tsukuyomi terbatas...jutsu apakah itu...apakah rencana tobi/check it out / strongnaru


Menjadi sedikit pendiam…ya itulah sifat uzumaki naruto kini sifat yang selalu ceria dan tidak pernah menyerahnya sedikit menghilang dari kepribadiannya kini

Dia menjadi seperti ini akibat jutsu tsukuyomi terbatas uchiha madara yang membawanya kedalam genjutsu dimana kedua orang tuanya masih hidup dan dirinya bernama menma

Mentari yang tidak pernah terlambat bersinar yang selalu menyinari bumi dengan sinarnya ini membangunkan seorang uzumaki naruto

.

.

.

KRING!

Suara jam weker yang sangat mengganggu berbunyi dan membuat dirinya yang sedang berada dialam mimpi kembali berada dialam nyata yang sangat menyedihkan

NARUTO POV

Aku pun membuka mataku ketika mendengar suara jam wekerku aku pun berjalan malas membuka tirai kamarku agar sinar matahari masuk dan menyinari kamarku

Ketika sinar matahari menyinari kamarku terlihat bungkus ramen instant berserakan dimana-mana dengan langkah malas aku pun membersihkan bungkus ramen yang berserakan dan membuangnya pada tempatnya

Setelah selesai membersihkan kamarku aku pun beranjak kekamar mandi untuk menyegarkan badanku dan begitu aku selesai mandi aku pun duduk didalam dapurku

"karena hari ini adalah hari terakhirku untuk bersantai aku harus menyiapkan energy untuk besok"ucapku masih duduk nyaman dikursi

Seperti biasa aku memasak ramen instant yang kusimpan didalam laci dapurku dan memasaknya setelah matang kau pun memakannya dan setelah kuhabiskan aku memutuskan untuk duduk didekat jendela dan memandangi wajah patung hokage

END NARUTO POV

~KANTOR HOKAGE~

"eh…aku sangat lelah misi akhirnya berakhir dan aku bisa mulai beristirahat mulai besok"ucap tenten sambil mengerakkan tangannya

TAP!TAP!TAP

"oh!yamato selanjutnya tolong ambil alih!"ucap guy kepada yamato yang sedang berjalan menuju ruang hokage

"tentu!tentu, aku mengerti"jawab yamato kepada guy yang sedang dalam pose nice guynya

"mungkin aku ingin ke makan enak sehabis misi. Ayo ke yakiniku"tambah tenten

"hmm"balas neji

"lee apa kau ikut?"Tanya neji

"tidak terima kasih aku lebih memilih untuk latihan mulai sekarang"jawab lee dengan semangatnya

"tapi jangan memaksakkan diri atau tubuhmu akan kelelahan"yamato member saran kepada lee

Guy pun memeluk Lee dengan air mata yang mengucur dari dalam matanya"Lee kau memang muridku ! kau penuh dengan semangat muda ! aku akan berlatih denganmu ! ayo,Lee!"dan sekarang dengan diikuti oleh Lee yang menangis ala Guy dan Lee

'apa mereka akan baik-baik saja?'ucap yamato dalam hati melihat tingkah laku shinobi hijau konoha ini

"ikuti aku ! Maju dengan kekuatan penuh!" ucap guy dengan semangat yang membara sementara Neji dan Tenten hanya sweetdrop melihat sensei dan muridnya itu

TAP!TAP!TAP

Guy berjalan ditempat bersiap untuk lari tapi tapi tanpa sengaja tersandung dan jatuh kelantai

'sudah kuduga'ucap yamato kembali didalam hatinya

Lee lalu menghampiri guy yang sedang jatuh dengan air mata yang masih mengalir

"Guy sensei ! Bangkit…bangkit dan hadapi hari esok"ucap lee dengan air mata yang masih mengalir

Yamato yang melihat kejadian ini hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan berjalan menghampiri Guy yang sedang pingsan dan Lee yang sedang menangis ala mereka

"Lee…tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk melakukan apa yang dia katakana."yamato memberi tau lee

"jangan mati…Guy sensei !"ucap lee dengan air mata yang berlinang , mas intannya terkenang(lagu kulihat ibu pertiwi)

"kau pernah berkata bahwa kau…""lee,aku akan mengurusnya.""…ingin melihatkau menjadi shinobi yang hebat !"Lee masih terus bergumam tanpa mendengarakn yamato yang sedang mengoceh kepadanya"Jadi bisakah kau sampaikan pesanku pada…""Kau telah berjanji! Guy sensei!""…NARUTO DAN SAKURA?"Yamato pun sebagai mantan Anbu root yang terkenal dengan anbu tanpa emosi pun akhirnya menyerah kepada duo insan shinobi hijau konoha ini

Seketika Lee berhenti menangis dan menatap Yamato"huh?"gumam Lee . Lee pun pergi untuk menyampaikan pesan yamato kepada sakuran dan naruto

~RUMAH HARUNO SAKURA~

BRAK!

"kenapa kau sangat berantakan? Lipatlah cucianmu dengan rapi!"perintah midori kepada sakura dengan nada tinggi

Sakura yang sedang tidur disofa pun bangun dan membalas perkataan ibunya"aku tidak butuh ceramah dihari liburku" balas sakura dengan melipat tangannya

Ya memang beginilah sakura walaupun sudah mengalami kejadian saat dirinya dan naruto berada dalam tsukuyomi terbatas milik uchiha madara tetap saja sifatnya tidak berubah(SAKURA…SAKURA…SAKURA:AUTHOR GELENG KEPALA)

"sakura ibumu benar . Jadi berhenti berdebat dan berwajah masam! Benar bukan?" ayah sakura ikut berdebat dengan menunjukkan garam dapur(APA HUBUNGANNYA COBA!)

WUSH!WUSH

Angin berhembus dan keadaan hening akibat lelucon garing ayah sakura

"Huh?"sakura melihat kejendela dan melihat Lee sedang berdiri dengan sikap sempurna(KAYA WAKTU UPACARA)

"Lee , ada apa?"Tanya sakura

"maaf telah mengganggu ini tentang misimu."ucap Lee _to the point_

"Oh,pertemuan untuk misi kami berikutnya ? Aku akan segera kesana"sakura langsung bergegas keluar menemui Lee

~LUAR RUMAH SAKURA~

"Maaf telah mengganggu, kau diminta berkumpul besok jam 6 pagi"Lee memberitahukan pesan yang disampaikan Yamato kepadanya

"tidak apa-apa, kau membantuku agar aku bisa keluar dan terhindar dari ceramah ibuku…heh"sakura melakukan peregangan otot

"kau tahu? Aku ingin bersantai hari ini,arigatou"ucap sakura dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Lee

"Baiklah selanjutnya tinggal Naruto"Lee pun langsung menuju apartement naruto

~APARTEMENT NARUTO~

TAP!

Lee mendarat disamping jendela yang sedang digunakan naruto untuk merenung . Lee pun sedikit ragu untuk memberitahu naruto karena wajah naruto terlihat kusut , tidak bersemangat , tatapan kosong _dan lain-lain_

"Hey , ayo makan yakiniku , 1500 ryo untuk satu meja dan bisa makan sepuasnya"rengek chouji

"jika kita patungan bertiga jadi…jadi berapa ya?"chouji denga pose berfikir

"500ryo"shikamaru menjawab , tidak heran jika shikamaru menjawab dengan cepat karena memang IQ nya diatas rata-rata orang biasa

"aku juga setuju dengan chouji . setelah misi yang melelahkan tidak apa kan makan enak"ucap Ino dengan tersenyum manis kearah chouji . chouji pun tersenyum karena ada yang setuju dengannya

"hmm…kenapa naruto sekarang sedikit pendiam?"Tanya shikamaru melihat naruto yang sedang merenung didekat jendela apartementnya

"mungkin dia masih memikirkan kejadian waktu itu"jawab sakura

Memang sakura ketika sedang berjalan mengelilingi desa dia bertemu dengan shikamaru , ino dan chouji

Dari kejauhan munculah kiba,shino dan hinata yang sedang berjalan pulang setelah selesai melakukan misi

"akamaru kau sangat kotor"ucap kiba kepada anjingnya akamaru

"kau memang tidak menggunakan logika…bulu akamaru itu putih sedangkan namanya berarti'merah'jadi seharusnya seharusnya akamaru dinamai dengan nama shiromaru yang berati'putih'"ucap shino dengan tidak ada ekspresi

"kau ini menyimpang dari pembicaraan…maksudku berkata seperti itu adalah aku ingin membersihkannya…bukankah kita sudah pernah membahas ini"ucap kiba dengan nada sedikit tinggi

"jika demikian kau harus membawa akamaru ke pemandian juga"hinata angkat bicara diantara perdebatan shino dan kiba

"tidak bisa…anjing tidak diijinkan masuk kedalam pemandian"ucap shino dengan wajah datarnya

"aku tinggal memikirkan caranya saja..bukan?"kiba berfikir

"tapi sekarang aku lebih memilih ke yakiniku"tambah kiba

'DEG'

'eh…aku sangat lelah misi akhirnya berakhir dan aku bisa mulai beristirahat mulai besok'ucap tenten sambil mengerakkan tangannya' mungkin aku ingin ke makan enak sehabis misi. Ayo ke yakiniku' pernyataan Tenten terngiyang-nginyang dipikiran Lee

Lee yang sedang berfikir kemudian mendapat ide dan melompat kejendela naruto dan membuat naruto terkejut dan terjatuh kedalam

BUAK!

"KENAPA KAU MENGAGETKANKU ALIS TEBAL"ucap naruto dengan nada kesal

Bukannya menjawab Lee malah melanjutkan idenya

"baiklah… ayo kumpukan semua orang dan pergi kepemandian"ucap lee

"SEMUANYA MARI KITA LUPAKAN BEBAN KITA DAN BERSAMA PERGI KE PEMANDIAN !"  
ucap Lee masih dengan semangatnya kepada teman-teman yang berada diluar

Shikamaru , Ino , Sakura , Chouji , Kiba , Shino , Hinata pun melihat Lee dengan tatapan aneh

"Naruto ! ayo pergi bersama!"ucap Lee sambil menunjuk kearah matahari

"Ini hari libur kita ! jangan menyendiri saja . Ayo bergembira bersama yang lain tapi aku harus menyelesaikan latihanku dulu dan akan segera kesana begitu selesai"tambah Lee dengan pose nice guy nya setelah mengatakan itu Lee pun pergi dan lupa menyampaikan pesan yamato kepada naruto

Naruto pun tampak sedikit melupakan kesedihannya karena Rock Lee

~WARUNG YAKINIKU~

CESH!CESH!CESH!

Suara daging yang sedang dibakar terdengar karena sekarang naruto dan temannya sedang makan diyakiniku bersama-sama seperti yang sudah disarankan Lee

"Lee yang menyarankan ini , tapi kenapa dia tidak disini? " Tanya kiba sambil memakan nasi dan dagingnya

"yah, dia masih menyelesaikan latihannya. Dia bilang akan segera kesini setelah latihannya selesai"jawab naruto masih menunggu daging yang sedang dibakar matang

'si alis tebal melakukan ini agar aku tidak kesepian'batin naruto

"aku yakin si alis tebal akan segera kesini " naruto menunjukkan cegirannya

_Sementara itu ditempat sakura dan teman-teman perempuannya_

CESH!CESH!CESH!

"hah…setelah melakukan misi , makan diyakiniku sangat menyenangkan…yam"tenten pun langsung memakan daging yang matang itu dengan hikmat

"tenten kau terdengar seperti orang tua"komentar sakura dan langsung memakan makanannya

Sakura melihat hinata yang malu-malu"hinata tak usah malu-malu begitu. Santai dan nikmati makanan ini"ucap sakura menikmati makanannya

_Sementara itu ditempat sakura dan teman-teman perempuannya_

"apa si alis tebal masih melakukan latihannya?"Tanya naruto sambil mengambil daging kembali dan memakannya

"Dia itu sangat tekun dan sulit dimengerti."kiba berkomentar atas pertanyaan naruto

"ini bukanlah hal baru…alasannya adalah dia ingin memperbaiki kesalahan dalam latihan . kau harus menilai temanmu dengan sudut panjang yang bijaksana"ucap shino panjang lebar mengucapkan kata bijaksananya dan memakan makanannya

"yam…yam…yam..yam"chouji memakan makananya dengan cepat

"hey…chouji makannya jangan terlalu cepat"komentar shikamaru tapi chouji tidak menggubris komentar shikamaru

TAP!TAP!TAP

"yosh… hai semuanya"ucap lee yang datang sehabis latihan dan dia datang bersama sai

"oy…lee sini cepat bergabung dan sai kau juga bergabung"ucap naruto mengajak lee dan sai

Lee pun segera bergabung dan sai pun hanya tersenyum

Ino yang melihat sai pun hanya cengengesan tidak jelas

Acara makan diwarung yakiniku pun dilanjutkan hingga semuanya kenyang setelah membayar semuanya mereka pun pulang bersama-sama

"ah…kenyangnya"ucap naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya

Hinata yang melihat naruto mukanya memerah dan mengalihkan pandangannya agar dia tidak pingsan ditempat ini

Mereka pun berjalan bersama setelah sampai disebuah persimpangan mereka pun berpisah

"baiklah semuanya kita berpisah disini…jaa"ucap naruto melambaikan tangannya sementara teman-temannya hanya tersenyum

~APARTEMENT NARUTO~

Naruto pun duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya mengingat kembali kejadian dia dan temannya dan ia pun tersenyum melupakan sedikit kesedihannya

"hm…ternyata berkumpul bersama mereka sangat menyenangkan"gumam naruto

Naruto pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan mematikan lampu yang sedang menyala diapartementnya

Setelah mematikan semua lampunya dia pun berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya dan duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya

"mungkin karena hari ini begitu menyenangkan . Rumah ini terasa lebih hidup"gumam naruto dan segera menuju alam mimpinya untuk menjalankan misi esok hari

~TEMPAT PERSEMBUNYIAN~

"jadi ,jutsu jenis baru ini merupakan bentuk lain tsukuyomi terbatas ?"Tanya seseorang yang mempunyai warna hitam dan putih tak lain yang tak bukan adalah zetsu

"ini merupakan jutsu terbaru dari tsukuyomi terbatas setelah bola yang kugunakan untuk membawa naruto kedalam genjutsu retak , aku menemukan jutsu versi lain"jawab uchiha madara/tobi

"pertama-tama aku akan mengancam konoha agar menyerahkan uzumaki naruto dan menjalankan proyek tsuke no me"sambung tobi

TBC 


End file.
